


Haircuts and Perfume

by spandex_shorts



Category: Life
Genre: Documentation, FTM, Real Life, Secret Crush, my journal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spandex_shorts/pseuds/spandex_shorts
Summary: A sort of journal for me, documenting my current, epic crush, and how it all went so wrong.





	Haircuts and Perfume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Her](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her/gifts).



I don't know why I'm doing this. I should be over her, really. But I'm not. I'm in love with AW. I can't put her name, of course. I couldn't do that to her-she'd hate me if she knew I was putting this out there. But for now, it's just me, my laptop, and a horrible, horrible crush. I've liked her for over a year now. Freshman retreat is when it started, I guess. She sat behind me on the bus. I just wanted to get her attention, really. Well, look where we are now. I just can't help it. She makes me forget everything that I'm supposed to know. I make stupid choices, do anything to get her to notice me. It's not your typical sort of crush-I'm autistic, though mildly. It makes my social life hell because I just can't understand people. It makes it so much easier to watch, though. Maybe that's why she hates me now. Well, that's a good enough intro. None of these will be proofread, cause I can't do that to myself. Love you all, and especially her.

-S


End file.
